The arrest and trial of Detective Martin Deeks
by Hoosier65
Summary: What I would like to see for an ending to the IA investigation
1. Chapter 1

**Not a one shot but a short end to season 6 in my opinion. I felt like we were left hanging on so many things at the end of this season so this is my shot at what happens next.**

They were all at breakfast. This would be a day to relax. Callen was going to his father's grave with Sam and their plane left that night. Deeks approached Hetty after breakfast and Deeks said "Hetty this IA thing is coming to a head, I can feel it. Kensi and I are gonna play sightseers for a day while I tell everything and anything I think might help. I need you to keep this safe just in case and promise me that if anything happens you will protect Kensi from any fall out. I will eat a bullet before I let them use her against me. She can also be your source for data that way as she will know everything I can think of that might help." As he left he handed her letter which she read, smiled and tucked away.

Hetty took the offered information and said "Mr. Deeks, a little cheeky for my taste but understood. I promise we will keep her safe. Enjoy your day together and I feel your instincts are improving for I too feel the end is in sight."

7 HOURS LATER

Kensi and Deeks were returning to the hotel to leave Moscow and he said "princess that is everything from birth to now. Even Afghanistan which is not something they can use against me. Now I need to know you are still all in or there is no use fighting this thing."

Kensi stopped in her tracks, turned to face him, grabbed both his hands and intertwined her fingers with his. Holding both hands in midair she said "Martin Deeks, all in is all in. I will stick with you thru this whole thing with no reservations or qualms. Do you read me buster?"

Deeks smiled and wondered _how the hell did I convince this woman I was a good guy?_

Kensi went on "and just for the record on Afghanistan, we have all done that or worse. You saved all of us so the greater good was served- -end of discussion."

When they boarded the planes Hetty looked at Deeks who simply nodded. She smiled and said "Oh goodie I love a good fight."

Shortly after takeoff, Hetty stood and said, "Everyone gather round" and she motioned towards the TV screen behind her. The wonder twins and Granger appeared and Hetty began "as you all know Detective Deeks is being investigated by IA. He and I both feel it is coming to a head very soon. I am charging all of you to find out what is going on and find a solution when we get back. This takes precedence over any and all cases. The detective is family and we protect our own. He has told Kensi anything and everything since he shot his dad so she will be our source. Any questions?" No one spoke, just a bunch of nods, then "Eric, Nell start digging and find out exactly what we are up against. I want chapter, verse and detail when we return. The rest of you get some rest. This has been a long case and we are back in the fire."

"Before you sign off Hetty" interjected Granger as everyone looked startled. "I need to say this now as it is something I have waited too long to say Kensi, as irritating as Deeks can be and normally is your father would approve of your choice in men and so do I. Love him and keep him close and safe. I fear it is gonna get ugly before this is over." Hetty, the twins and the agents plus Deeks all stood open mouthed as Granger said "Eric cut the feed."

After some time Deeks scratched his "styled by pillow" and muttered "wow." Then he, Kensi and the rest all took seats for the long flight. Deeks and Kensi were emotionally drained and fell into a deep sleep immediately. Sam and Hetty followed shortly. G pondered everything for a while and finally settled in for one of his cap naps.

12 HOURS AND 1 IN AIR REFUELING LATER

They landed and deplaned at NAS Coronado. As they walked to the check in area they met Granger who simply said "Their here."

Then they saw Detective Riviera and 2 uniforms waiting for them in the hanger. Immediately Hetty and the 3 agents and even Granger moved in front of Deeks as the IA detective walked up and said Detective "Martin Deeks you are under arrest for actions outside the law as an undercover agent and the murder of your father in Kentucky." As she started to read his rights, the 4 people simply stood there, refusing to let the detective thru.

"Guys, I really appreciate this but it has to be done. I trust you to sort this out. Kensi is your info. source." Then looking at Riviera he said "I'll go willingly. Can we forget the cuffs?" Her answer was to grab him and force him to put his hand in back and then cuff him. As he walked away he had his head down and as he looked back Kensi saw that frightened little boy who had been abused by an evil father.

Bright and early the next day 3 NCIS agents showed up in Lt. Bates office saying we want to see Detective Riviera and then Deeks-NOW."

Bates answer was "I will get the detective for you however detective Deeks has given me this for you agent Blye" and he handed her an envelope.

Kensi tore it open, read it and let out a sob then handed it to Sam. All it said was

 _Princess don't be mad, but I can't look at the 3 of you right now. I feel I have let you down somehow. Please take care of Monty and thank you for caring about a guy who isn't sure he's worth it. You are the light at the end of my tunnel. I hope to find that end someday._

 _Always,/s Shaggy_

Sam just looked at Kensi, placed a hand on her bicep and left it there. No words were said but volumes passed between the 2 of them. Kensi knew Sam had a special place for Deeks ever since Siderov and now he was showing it.

The detective walked in at that point to find 3 very irritated agents. "What do you 3 want? This is LAPD business. We have a credible tip regarding his actions in regard to his father. We have chosen to ignore most things he did undercover as 'necessary to the cover' but it looks like he will be charged with pre-meditated murder. He lied when he entered the academy and again when he took the oath. That makes him nothing more than a dirty cop as far as I'm concerned."

Before either of them could stop her Kensi was nose to nose with the detective saying "when this is over and he is proven not guilty, I will look you up. Until then keep looking over your shoulder."

"Are you threatening a peace officer agent Blye" was Riviera's quick retort.

"Not a threat, a promise" and Kensi stormed out.

1 hour later Sam and G came out to find Kensi talking to Bates. Bates looked at them and said "Riviera is a bit of a hard nose but she is straight. You can trust her to be thorough. Now, if you need anything from LAPD you let me know. Deeks is one of mine and he is clean. I worked with him long enough to know the man and he is one of the good guys."

 **Ok, the next chapter is the trial. By the way, how many of you think Hetty "married" G's dad to give him citizenship and protection? I also think we'll see Anna again as she is now one of Hetty's projects-she is former Chicago PD so there is precedent!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now let's see what happens.**

3 MONTHS LATER

The agents were in the bullpen. This included Tony DiNozzo from D.C. who was helping them out. None of them had talked to or seen Deeks since he was led away in cuffs. Kensi had become withdrawn and sullen. They hadn't been able to find anything to help Deeks. Kensi was convinced they could prove where Deeks was when his dad died in the wreck in Kentucky thru his LAPD records but they weren't allowed access. They needed to get into those files and also to prove that his dad was abusive. Any and all records seemed to have disappeared. As she was working thru some information she had gathered, Hetty walked in looking very sad. "I have been informed that Det. Deeks hearing starts in 2 days. We are down to the wire so it's time for a hail Mary, miracle or just plain damn lucky break." Then she walked away.

"Kensi, have you had ANY contact with him" asked Sam. He knew she had been trying to see him but the way she was acting he wasn't sure. She hadn't said anything. In fact she had completely withdrawn from the team.

"I only saw him later the day they took him away and he told me not to come back. Guys he was embarrassed. Not only did he look like a hurt little boy but he was ashamed of what had happened. When I pushed him he finally admitted he was embarrassed to the point he couldn't look any of us in the eye. He even told me to move on." Sam and G both snapped up at that but she went on "don't worry, I reminded him that day on the ice that I said all in today, tomorrow and the day after, that's the it end of that kind of talk unless he is proven to be an axe murderer."

They all went back to working on whatever leads they had or in Sam's case finally closing a cold case when Eric and Nell came cannonballing down the stairs yelling "Kensi we found her-San Diego-address to your phone go now. You have to be back for the hearing."

The 3 agents (and Hetty) all jumped. "Slow down guys" pleaded Kensi. "What are you talking about?

Eric answered "Marty's mom, we finally found her. She buried her identity but she is now remarried to a firefighter and by all accounts living quietly. Go-go-go."

As Kensi left she said "I'll bring her back guys. I hope she can shed some light on this. At least to confirm Deeks shot the son of a bitch in self-defense."

All the way there Kensi went over what she knew about Deeks past, his mom and mentally made sure she could prove who she and Marty were.

Kensi got to San Diego late and at 8 am the next day she was knocking on the door of a very neat, trim bungalow style home. "Mrs. Wickersham? My name is Kensi Blye. I am a federal agent. I need to talk to you about something really important. May I come in please?" After being allowed in she explained everything. She ended by saying "your son is a very good man. He is in law enforcement. He and I are partners on and off the job. He is truly good to the core. Is there anything you can tell us that would help us prove he didn't kill his dad on that highway in Kentucky?"

"First of all, are you sure my Marty is ok? I have tried to find him recently but with no luck. I hurt him badly. I was so screwed up back then that I turned my back on my own son because he shot his father. I believed my husband-Gordon-was more important than my son. Years of therapy and a really good man have made me whole again. It's time to redeem myself if he'll let me."

"Maam, he has always spoken of you with love and respect. He told me he understood and that he prays you found peace" Kensi offered in a very shaky voice.

"Anyway I am pretty sure I can help you. That S.O.B. isn't dead. He showed up here 1 month ago wanting to know where Marty was to get even with him for shooting him- -oh and please call me Susie. I'm not that old" and Kensi saw the same twinkle in her blue eyes she saw in Marty's and almost cried.

"Are you sure?" Kensi got a firm headshake yes and followed it up with "we need to get you back to LA so you can testify. Now is your chance to redeem yourself and see your son. I know he will be happy to see you."

Without saying a word, she pulled her cell out and dialed "Jimmy, babe, I am at home with a federal agent. She is Marty's partner and girlfriend. She has shown me pictures. I have a chance to help him and put that SOB away for good. I will be in LA for a few days. I will let you know where I'm staying." Her husband had just started a 24 hour shift and the fire station.

Kensi said "you will stay with Monty and me" and gave her the info. to pass on.

After doing that she said "yes, the same SOB you beat to hell back then. Love ya babe. Stay safe." Then hanging up the phone she asked for 15 minutes to pack and headed to her bedroom.

Kensi called Hetty and relayed all the information including the fact that Deeks dad was still alive. "We will be there by close of business. I would like to bring her to the mission so she can meet Marty's family. I think it will help to know who his family is. Hetty she is a young vibrant woman with the same twinkling blue eyes Deeks has." Then Kensi realized what she had said and turned bright red!

"Good to know agent Blye. We will be expecting you. The first day of the hearing went so-so but what you have will turn the tide. I hope she can prove it."

Susie came down the stairs waving a disk uttering "I remembered to grab this disk from our security camera as I assume I will need more than my word to prove that ass still lives." Kensi just grinned.

The long drive back gave the women time to bond. They already had one major thing in common- -a shaggy detective that, Kensi would admit to herself only, they both loved.

As they walked into the mission, they were both giggling and laughing.

When Sam, G and Hetty heard them they all looked up. Granger, Eric and Nell came downstairs and they all stood waiting to meet Marty's mom.

As they entered it was Sam who stepped forward saying "Maam, I'm agent Sam Hanna and this is the team your son works with. It is also the family he leans on. It is a pleasure to meet you. Your information should help us free Shaggy, er Marty" and then he introduced everyone.

"I see his nickname has stuck. I called him my shaggy little surfer boy. He used to love to surf. It was the one place he could be free. His dad didn't swim and Marty could escape to the beach. Just please promise me my baby will be ok. I know he has someone in his life to fight for but will that be enough?"

The agents looked at each other with smiles. Hetty stepped forward and said "Mrs. Wickersham, I am Marty's immediate supervisor. You should know first that he is an amazing young man who is very proud of his service to society. Past that, you damn betcha we will get him outta this. No one messes with my family without going thru me. It's time to play really hard ball."

At that Granger chuckled and muttered "oh crap, Eric, be sure we have ambulances standing by."

That got a laugh as everyone settle in the lounge area and got to know one another. Towards the end Hetty said, "Ok, let's lay out the plan for tomorrow. I have alerted Marty's lawyer that we hope to have a witness with substantial new information. You can prove that Gordon was alive a month ago I hope."

Susie just smiled, dug out and held up the disk saying "right out of our security system. Date and time stamped. Copies are available on a secure server available at the company who provides and services our security system. My husband is an arson specialist and as such, has had occasion to run afoul of the bad guys so we have state of the art audio and video security.

AT THE TRIAL DAY 2

"Your honor I object, I have not been given the name of or time to question this witness. How do we know she is telling the truth or what her motives are" stated a very animated D.A. for the city of LA.

"Set down Ms. Constantine this is a hearing not a trial. We want the truth. We are dealing with the career of a highly decorated police officer. I will damn sure be convinced of his guilt. Now Mr. Deeks is your witness here?

Marty's 2nd (he was defending himself which Hetty didn't even know) who was appointed by the hearing judge to ensure no improprieties, stood and said "they are on the way. I just rec'd a text saying 2 minutes."

Just then, the whole team Granger down to and including Eric and Nell escorted Marty's mom into the room. Hetty stepped forward introduced herself and then introduced Marty's mom. She ended by saying "I apologize for the lateness of this witness your honor. It took us all this time to find her as she was hiding from her previous husband."

"MOM, is that you?" Marty was looking at his mother with a combination of shock, concern and hope. Finally, as tears began to fall he went on "oh my God. It is. I am so sorry mom. I know you must have wanted to stay away."

That was when the NCIS team noticed what Deeks looked like. He had 2 black eyes. Stitches on the right side of his face. Both arms were bruised and his face was swollen. He was wearing prison issue clothes and was handcuffed at the request of the prosecutor. Kensi started towards him but he turned away shaking his head. The rest of the team saw this and it broke their hearts. Their friend, the man who had been there for every one of them and came back stronger from his time at the hands of Siderov was ashamed of how he looked and most likely also the situation he was in.

"Your honor I call Mrs. Susie Wickersham to the stand." After she was sworn in Deeks 2nd (Marty was in no condition to question her) went on "please explain your relationship to the defendant and what you can offer this hearing in regards to the defendant."

"Shut up bitch. You are still a worthless whore." This came from a man standing in the back of the room. He pulled off a fake beard and continued at the top of his lungs "I should have killed you when I had the chance and then taken care of that worthless boy of mine." He then pulled a ceramic knife and started towards the front of the room where Deeks and his mom were. Surprisingly or not, Deeks, still in cuffs, stepped in front of his dad and simply glared at him. "Ok then you worthless piece of sh*t, you go first, but before he could do anything Kensi jumped the rail and moved between them, grinning and holding her own knife.

"Gordon Brandel, you are under arrest for simple assault and possibly attempted rape of one Susie Wickersham and finally threatening the life of a federal agent." She then read him his rights and finished by saying "please do something stupid."

The presiding judge said "bailiff take this man into police custody. Thank you agent but the police will handle this.

Brandel yelled "I will kill you Marty. Keep looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life. I will kill your mom in front of you then you."

"Agent Blye, you will arrest that man for threatening a federal agent a second time as well as threatening the wife of a state employee. Your honor I promise you he will go away until he can't walk anymore!" This came from Hetty. All the NCIS people looked at her as Deeks just smiled. She went on "the letter he asked me to hold on the plane back from Russia was his resignation from LAPD and commitment to NCIS. I have his badge and ID right here" and she held them up. "Now, if we are done here, I think agent Deeks deserves some time with his mom and his a-er partner your honor."

"Obviously Mr. Deeks didn't kill his father since he is standing here. I find that there is no substance to any of the charges brought against then Detective Deeks and declare him innocent of all charges" and the gavel fell. The relief on Deeks face was blatant as was the sigh. These were followed by tears. Kensi un-cuffed him and wrapped him up as he put his face in the crook of her neck. His shoulders bouncing up and down. Kensi gently put her hands on his cheek planting a long kiss on him. Then, just stared at him. "What the hell, we're not in the office besides I missed you" she said with what may have been the world' biggest smile-but to Deeks it was home. Finally, leaning back, she said "what the heck happened to you?"

"Lotta people in there because of me. They were happy to see me and they showed it. Now can you take me and mom home? We got a bunch of catching up to do."

 **Fade to black. There it is, one way it turns out. Kinda hope I am close as it would let us meet Deeks mom who he never talks about.**


End file.
